


Take Me Home

by Angel_Slayer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Famethyst in later chapters, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Slayer/pseuds/Angel_Slayer
Summary: A story about the beginnings of Amethyst's life and why she was made the way she was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I've been playing around with for a while. Hope you like it!

          The soil felt strange. It’s color was different from any other planet in the quadrant. It was dark and crumbly in some parts, however strong and unmoving deeper down they drilled. It smelled nothing like anything the Peridot had encountered before. It didn’t have the same silvery tang that new tech and ships had and it didn’t share many similarities with the sparse ground Homeworld had left. It didn’t even look like the moon that rotated around it. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. This wouldn’t matter, soon enough the Earth would be destroyed. A thought that shouldn’t have bother her. It was only another colony, nothing worth saving many would remind her. Still, nothing could quell her thoughts.

          The Peridot tightened her hands along the smooth controls and tried to concentrate on her task. Another day, more work. It wasn’t anything new and she wouldn’t have minded the work had it been something else. However she, like all the other suffering under class gems, didn’t have a choice when it came down to things. Every since the rebellion became a problem for the diamonds, the Homeworld gems haven’t gotten a break. Rubies were pushed around between the grumbling upper class gems, Quartz’ were being made one after the other, and Pearls were being produced in masses to keep the upper class happy. And of course since so many gems were being made to fight against the rebellion, they needed more kindergarten workers. The diamonds resorted to moving half of the Peridots from the tech departments to the kindergartens to help the Jades gems already assigned.

          It was growing darker that day. it was strange. Well not for the Earthly inhabitants, but to a gem who had adapted to the unchanging climate of Homeworld, the changes were very different. The atmosphere changed from the lighter blue it seemed to be constantly to a neutral grey tone. The things floating in the air, clouds was what her screen told her, seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. They grew opaque and soon matched the color of the sky. Peridot knew that more gems than just the rebellion were tired of the diamonds rule, but none were willing to risk getting shattered by joining them. She used to be one of them, but she was tired of worrying. She wasn’t afraid anymore. She was going to do what she could. Even if it was only a small thing compared to what the rebellion did.

          Today the kindergarteners were assigned to plant some more Amethyst soldiers. The other day it was the Jaspers and next it would be the other miscellaneous gems the Diamonds called for. The same routine and Peridot was sure no one would notice this time if something happened. She could only hope this would work. Taking the controls in her sweating palms, she set to drill the next hole. She eased the injector into the canyon walls about halfway before she stopped and thought about what she was doing. Was it worth it? If this plan didn’t work than she would only be putting a future gem into a situation no one would be able to reverse. What if someone found out? What would happen to her?

          She shook her head. It didn’t matter what happened to her, only what was to come for this new gem. She clenched the controls harder and pushed. The drill jumped and forced the soft soil aside. Once the drill reached the stopping point, she pushed farther. The metal scratched along the entrance, groaning and creaking. Flinching, She prayed to whatever gods were out there that no one noticed. In a few seconds she drilled about half a foot deeper. Just enough to be safe.

          She slumped back and turned her head. A gemstone laid beside her, seemingly small in nature but to the Peridot it was huge. Closing her eyes, she took a few seconds to suck in the oxygen the atmosphere supplied. Before she could second guess herself again, she took the dull and matte gem in her hand. It was cold. Leaning down, the Peridot pressed the gem close to her, unwilling to let go just yet. Slowly, very slowly, she began to whisper.

          “Please-” her voice cracked. Her eyes slammed shut and she drew an unnecessary breath.

          “Please save us.”

          She then gently placed the gem into a slot by her left hand and pressed the button. The movements seemed to stretch forever, the action taking much longer than usual. A few agonizing moments later a sharp beep signaled the process was done. Peridot flinched. Luckily that was the last gem for the day, Peridot wasn’t sure she could do anymore that day. She stopped the piece of Homeworld tech and very slowly began her climb out. It was silent, which wasn’t normal. She furrowed her eyes and glanced around. Every other gem was already done and gathered around the head Pink Agate. Peridot sucked in a hushed breath and slowly crept forward, trying to blend into the crowd of other workers in front of her.

          “Peridot Facet-6 Cut-6XG, step forward,” A voice cut across the canyon.

          It was at that moment Peridot frose. Her future flashing in her eyes and she knew this was the end. It made her stop and blink rapidly. What the heck? She saw the future? She could only pity the Sapphire’s that were forced to use such an ability everyday. That must be exhausting.

          She soon remember where she was and dread filled her. There was no way she was getting out of this. One way or another the Agate would find a way to fault her. If she defied the Agate, she would become suspicious and soon uncover all Peridots work. The crowd parted, other Peridots she knew stared at her with panic stricken eyes. Without looking at them, she steeled herself and stepped towards the light colored Agate. She was terrified, but knew this was to happen if it didn’t today. She kneeled before the head and the sharp voice spoke again.

          ”You are late. Care to explain?”

           Peridot said nothing.

          “Fine then. This is what will happen to others who don’t finish their work on time. The glorious Diamonds don’t have time for slackers who waste their time.”

           Time seemed to slow down for only a few moments. Peridot couldn’t handle the stares from below so she stared towards the stars and let herself be absorbed by the different colors she found in the foreign sky. It was beautiful and very fitting for the foreign earth with the strange other things that seem to blend into the vast landscape. Many colors seemed as though they were smeared into one another and others looked to be thrown into the sky, making them stand out more. It was a shame she couldn’t stare at it forever as her fate was around the corner. Soon enough she could feel the moment the sword connected with her left shoulder that housed her precious gem. She would swear she could feel the thousands of pieces scatter around her. And then she was fading, fast. When she should have been terrified, she only felt worry for the future Amethyst; only hoping her plan would work. And with a single tear dripping from her dull eyes, she let go.

 

Extra:

          Miles away, a Sapphires eye glinted as she huddled by a fire. She couldn’t help but look farther into the future, knowing the sacrifice a Peridot made. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

          “What’s wrong?”, a rough voice asked.

          Sapphire glanced through her hair into crimson eyes She knew she’d have to let the other know eventually, But not now. Now was time for figuring other things out, not dwelling on the future.

          “Nothing, dearest. Just rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this universe, I have the idea that gems mature in about 1 year but when the war was won it was just after the 1 year and amethyst had yet to come out yet, she still had about 2 months left. So everyone left without her.
> 
> This chapter is not Beta read so all mistakes are mine, sorry!

          It was dark, that was for sure. It was dark, eerie and for some inexplicable reason, it was warm. Not much of a combination, more of just words thrown together it seemed; it was all true nonetheless. After a long while of just existing, an idea came to be that it was too eerie, too dark and a bit too warm as well. Maybe that was just because it was truly being noticed for the first time. Could it have always been like that? Maybe it had always been just a touch on the warm side, just enough so it was uncomfortable. Conceivably it had always been quite dark in here, where every this was. And perhaps it had always been silent. No no, something felt as though it had only recently become quiet, before it was loud. A kind of loud that seemed to vibrate from one to another. A kind of loud not many had, but when they did, it was contagious. Well if it was contagious, why is it still silent?

          The questions came, but no answers. If anything the questions seemed to be more contagious than the loudness that had left. Each one came in it’s own time and lingered maybe a moment before being replaced by another. And before long the trickle of questions that came and went, became a river, overflowing onto the banks and sweeping away the sand. 

          One question that constantly came back was where is this? Truth be told, there was an answer but it wouldn’t be known for a long time. 

          Eventually the thoughts and questions slowed down and other things were beginning to be noticed. Like touch. It was observed by force per say. Something hard was pressing behind and something soft from a different side. 

          It was natural the events that followed the now found ability to touch, slowly things began to become more in focus. She could move, if only just a little, It was a big improvement from before.  She could suddenly smell the damp air  and practically taste how stale it was. But everything was still dark. 

          All the sudden, she could open her eyes. It was such a big step from only a few minutes ago. The only downside, It was really dark. What the heck?! She opened her eyes expecting to see something, She didn’t know what, but anything was better than seeing nothing at all. 

          Eventually, her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and she could make out the light and dark patches of rock beside her. How she knew what rocks were, was beyond her, she was just happy to be seeing something.

          However, that excitement didn’t last long. She soon grew bored and looked around for something else to do. She began to stand up on wobbly legs and decided that she was going to walk straight ahead. After a few cautious steps forward, she grew stronger and more confident. And soon enough, crashed into a dirt wall. 

          She stumbled and the flimsy dirt barrier collapsed, taking her with it. 

          All at once, her senses were being attacked. Something powerful had assaulted her eyes, making them not work properly. As she arrived upon the dusty floor, something else decided to embed itself into her palm and for some unknown reason, it  _ really  _ hurt. She took a few moment to collect herself and see if she could fix her eyes.

          She opened them and they soon adjusted to the strange new place. There seemed to be a light source coming from up above her. It hurt to look at directly and she assumed that it was the thing to attack her eyes. 

          After grumbling for a few moments, she shakily stood and took in the sight around her. The walls behind and in front of her seemed to stretch for miles straight up in the air. The walls themselves had a dark ominous feeling to them. They were decorated with strange...caves? Holes? Something like that it seemed. Something about this place didn’t feel right. Where was the contagious laughter? The sounds that echoed around? 

         It seemed to be….hiding. That was it, she had to go find it! It was probably in one of the other hole thingys. 

         She smiled and took off, trying desperately to climb up to the hole above her own, but it seemed to be impossible. She tried to jump up and barely caught the edge, hanging on tightly. She hoisted herself up and then, panting, stood there and looked around. Where could the sound be hiding?

         It was then she noticed something. This hole was a lot bigger than the one she came out of. At least three feet taller and one across in both directions. She shrugged. Maybe it was just made bigger.

         Then, growing curious, she looked around to see the other ones were all about the same size. They were huge compared to her!

          None of them looked to be her same size. Which was a little bit concerning, but that brought up a new point. If she came out of one hole and there were so many around, were there others here too? She suddenly grew excited.

           “Hello….,” came her quiet raspy voice. She scowled and tried again.

           “Hello.” She called, much more confident. 

             Silence was the only thing that answered. She was confused, maybe they were hiding too?

             With a newfound determination, she jumped off the hole and rushed around, eager to find anybody else. She looked everywhere close by, still not having a good feeling about going farther. She searched high and low, under rocks and inside holes, but she couldn’t seem to find anyone. 

            Exhausted, she slowed to a stop and flopped down on the hard floor. Where were they? Did they take the contagious laughter with them? Why does it feel weird here? Where am I? 

           The river of questions sprang to life again. She was struggling to comprehend them all. Eventually, they faded and silence took their place. 

            It was at that moment she realized how quiet it actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta read so all mistakes are mine! Sorry!

The quietness of her new home was terrifying. There were no sounds to be found and nothing made any noise besides her. Not that it mattered in the long run. She knew how to speak (not how she learned), but there was no one else to hear her. Many times she’d find herself mumbling just to make some kind of sound to fill the empty place. But as her raspy voice fled her mouth, it was always escaping to the world above, leaving her behind just like all the other noises and sounds. She was always wondering about the world above, what was it like? Was that were the sounds had taken refuge? Who were they hiding from? What was the color up there? The colors in the canyon were plentiful. There was the gray spectrum which consisted of blue-gray, light gray, dark gray, and really dark gray. There was also the assortment of blacks, dark black, light black, and really light black.

There was also another color, one that she herself sported. She hadn’t come up with a name for it yet. It was almost like the blue-gray she had seen, but somehow lighter? If she was to describe it with the pieces of knowledge her mind gave her and what she had learned, she would say it was a mixture of something entirely her own. It reminded her of how on good days, the world above would show her glimpses of the sky. She could see the bright colors that graced the sky and right before she was plunged into darkness; she saw it. If she could capture the sky, she would search endlessly for the same color and steal it for herself. Of course, that wasn’t possible though, she had already tried to chase the sky. It was just too fast. Just like a few hours ago. After the darkness gave way to the light, the sky was back to its normal self; light grey and impenetrable.

This morning though, she decided she wasn’t going to be normal. She was going to be different and see what was out beyond the canyon corners. She was going to see if she could find someone else today. She took everything she liked (the smooth rock she had found a while ago and a jagged piece of metal) and shoved them inside her hole to keep them safe. After her task was completed, she took one look around and let out a soft puff of air. She then took long steps to the edge of her section of the canyon. As she neared, anxiety rose within her and she faltered. Her steps slowed to a stop a few feet away from the edge. She was suddenly having second thoughts. What if she couldn’t find her way back? What if there was truly nothing else out there?

She shook her head, hair flicking her forehead. No, this wasn’t how it was going to be. She wasn’t going to be afraid, she was going to be strong. She clenched her fists and slammed her foot into the ground and shifted her body towards the new opening. Her eyes were sealed shut and she arms automatically rose to protect her face in case anything happened. She waited. And waited. Then she opened her eyes and saw nothing that was different from her section to the new one. They looked almost exactly the same. What a disappointment!

She ventured further into the new territory. Maybe there was a new rock she could find, her other ones where getting boring. Even her favorite sitting rock was beginning to chip and small sections were falling off. Well after almost 3700 years of use, it was bound to happen she supposed. She wondered around for awhile, looking for the perfect replacement rock. It was proving to be a difficult task though. The rock couldn’t be too large though, as she was small. It also couldn’t be sharp. Which seemed to be impossible as all the rocks she found so far were all extremely sharp, she learned that the hard way. As she ventured further into the new section, something caught her eye toward the back. It was bright and shiny. She tilted her head to the side and paused. What was that?, she thought.

She decided she was going to go look at it. She approached it careful, not knowing what it was. The closer she got, the more strange it appeared. It didn’t look like all the other spiky rocks, in fact it was flat. It took her by surprise then she grew excited. This was it! Her new sitting rock, what a find! All she had to do now was move it to her section. Should be easy, right? No, it was in fact not. It was a very stubborn rock, that was without a doubt. She had tried everything, pushing it and pulling till her arms hurt. Fine, she thought, be stubborn, not like I care. She plopped down on the dumb rock and just stared at it. Maybe that would do the trick. She noticed that there were engravings on the side of it. They looked to be elaborate and handmade, every pattern telling its own story. The rock seemed to be made out of a harder material than the other rocks in the canyon. It was shiny and almost clear like. It reflected all sorts of colors as well, which made her feel slightly better. It was pretty, she decided.

Tearing her eyes away from the pretty rock, she looked around. Nothing else seemed to be of interest, so she thought about going back to her hole. She hopped off the rock and stretched. She then started walking away from the flat rock. As she did so, something glinted towards her left.

She turned and walked towards it. It took shape as she approached, it looked to be a stone of sorts. Kneeling down, she picked it up. It felt sharp in her hand. She turned it around in her palm, observing its shape. Not knowing its shape, she tried to identify the color it sported. It was a darker shade of...blue? Maybe but that didn’t seem right. A sharp pain sprouted behind her eyes, she winced. What the heck? The pain steadily grew and she clenched her eyes shut.

From the darkness of her vision she started to see things. Were these memories? Flashes of different things made it hard to focus. There were images flashing in and out, only staying for a second before they left. Everything seems blurry and out of focus, but at the same time things were clear. There was the same unrecognisable color that appeared in all the images, making them seem connected. After a plethora of images they stopped in one. It was a smooth rock. It was angled with three points and it was a version of the unfamiliar color. Despite seeing this for the first time, a warmth blossomed in her chest. It made her feel safe and happy. As the image faded, a clear but unknown voice entered her thoughts. The sound was so warm and welcoming, it made her chest tighten. “Please-please save us.”

An unfamiliar liquid filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. After it spoke, the pain ceased. Everything was gone in an instant and she was left holding the shard.

As she collected her thoughts, she thought more about the color. After a while she determined its new name.

She would call it home.

 

Extra:

She began to walk back to her hole. On the way back, she glances over at the other holes. They don’t vary in size and seem very uniform. She supposed they shouldn’t look very comforting, but she can’t help but find them appealing. 

She changed courses and began to venture near the holes. They all seemed friendly in a sort of way, almost as if she knew them, which was impossible. Each hole looked to be more comfortable than hers so she thought there was no harm in taking over one of them. Now to decide which one. They were all comforting in their own way, it was hard to decide. She glanced at the hundreds of caves in the wall, out of all of them one seemed to stick out. It was ground level. It omitted an aura similar to the feeling the voice gave her, so she chose that one. 

She climbed inside and hesitantly crawled to the back. Soon her back hit the wall and she settled down. After a few moments she began to feel something encircle her. It felt like a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. She started to feel warm inside and content to be at rest. 

She decided that today didn’t make much sense, but she didn’t let it worry her too much. For now she was safe, wrapped up and feeling comfortable. Nothing else matter to her at the moment. 


End file.
